N.A.T. Club
N.A.T. Club fue el club secreto iniciado por Jason DiLaurentis, Ian Thomas y Garrett Reynolds. Las iniciales en el nombre representan la frase latina "Nos Animadverto Totus", que se traduce a "We See All" in English. Antes de la desaparición de Alison, filmaban a residentes de Rosewood, en su mayoría adolescentes, a través de las ventanas de los dormitorios. Se creía que Ian era el líder del grupo. A partir de ahora, el grupo parece haberse disuelto. También parece que "A" ha sido la orientación de la N.A.T. Club, con Ian y Garrett ahora muertos y el intento de asesinato de Jason. Antecedentes No se sabe mucho sobre el N.A.T. Club, excepto que estaban presentes en el dormitorio de Alison DiLaurentis el 1 de septiembre de 2009, la noche que desapareció. Mientras discutían en su habitación, oyeron pasos que pensaban que era Alison. En lugar de eso fue una enfadada Melissa Hastings. Fue presentado el anuario en el año 2003 en Rosewood High School. No era un club escolar oficial, como descubrió Spencer. El N.A.T. Club estaba de alguna manera involucrado con The Jason Thing. Jenna y Garrett metieron una nota en el bolsillo de Jason, haciéndole preguntarse si mataría a Alison. Tanto Ian como Garrett han sido asesinados en For Whom the Bell Tolls y This Is A Dark Ride, mientras que Jason fue severamente herido en What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted. Otras personas con conexiones al club, como Melissa y Jenna, también han sido blanco, y aparentemente han formado su propia alianza con Shana y posiblemente el Detective Wilden (A DAngerous GAme). Serie |-|Temporada 1= Monsters in the End Las Mentirosas descubren que Alison tenía una unidad de pulgar que contenía el N.A.T. Vídeos del club. Escondió los vídeos en una caja de almuerzo en un almacén, y le había dado a Emily la llave en un copo de nieve. La unidad del pulgar contenía vídeos secretos, en su mayoría de las niñas a través de las ventanas de los dormitorios. Hay imágenes del 4 de julio, momentos antes de The Jenna Thing, cuando Alison había estado segura de que alguien las estaba espiando en la habitación de Emily. Incluso hay algunas imágenes de Jenna seduciendo a Toby Cavanaugh. For Whom the Bell Tolls Spencer utiliza el pulgar como un intento de chantaje Ian. En lugar de eso, las arroja al altar de la iglesia. |-|Temporada 2= Touched by an 'A'-ngel Spencer y Toby están pasando por el viejo anuario de Ian y descubren la existencia del N.A.T. Club y que Garrett y Jason eran miembros. The Blond Leading the Blind Un vídeo del teléfono de "A" muestra a Ian, Garrett y Jenna buscando los videos que Alison había robado en su dormitorio. Ian dice que él había intentado sacarlos de ella en The Kissing Rock. Breaking the Code Se revela otra parte del vídeo. Es Melissa quien subió las escaleras y se ve entrar en la habitación exigiendo saber dónde estaba Alison. |-|Temporada 3= The Remains of the "A" Spencer le pregunta a Jason sobre el club, cuando trata de averiguar quién es April Rose. Jason le dice a Spencer que fue él quien se le ocurrió la idea del club, pero no hizo ninguna de las filmaciones. Él cree que Ian estaba pagando a las niñas para que establecieran a sus amigos para que filmara. Jason también sugirió que Ian estaba grabando para alguien más, y que probablemente tenía ayudantes. Single Fright Female Ted Wilson encuentra el pulgar de los vídeos del N.A.T. Club, Spencer arrojó detrás del altar de la iglesia en For Whom the Bell Tolls y se los da a Ashley Marin. Después de ver todos los vídeos, incluyendo uno de ella y Darren Wilden, ella destruye los vídeos y destruye la evidencia de sus crímenes. Hot Water CeCe Drake le dice a Emily que Alison la había llamado "freaking-out" sobre el N.A.T Club. Los vídeos del club, y que "todo el mundo" estaba tratando de poner sus manos sobre ellos. Ella dice que Melissa los quería más que nadie y le rogó a CeCe que hablara con Alison para que le dieran los vídeos. Alison fue a buscarlos, pero desapareció la misma noche. |-|Temporada 4= Face Time El N.A.T. Club se menciona cuando Spencer enfrenta a Melissa que destruye la evidencia fuera de la tienda del fabricante de la máscara. Melissa grita: "No se trata de un club estúpido!" Spencer, sin embargo, responde que debido a su conexión con lo que le sucedió a Alison el día en que murió, alguien estaba chantajándolos por eso. A is for Answers Alison revela y relampaguea lo que pasó la mañana que desapareció. Alison fue a Hilton Head con Ian Thomas con el fin de alejarse de A. Mientras que en su habitación de hotel, ella escucha a escondidas en una conversación entre Ian y ... Melissa. Melissa está enojada porque sabe que Alison está con él. Ian le asegura que Alison no significa nada para ella, y se besan. Un poco enojado, Alison ve su computadora y encuentra los videos de N.A.T Club. Ella hace una copia de ellos y los pone en una impulsión del pulgar, no antes de ver el vídeo de Jenna y de Toby. Alison también revela lo que sucedió esa noche cuando fue a la Roca de Besos para encontrarse con Ian. Después de su pequeño vídeo, Alison agradece a Ian por conocerlo. Alison dice que sólo está matando el tiempo, mientras espera a alguien mejor para venir. Alison dice que él y Melissa se merecen el uno al otro porque ella es una perra. Ian empieza a enojarse, y Alison revela que sabe de los vídeos del N.A.T. Club. Ian dice que Alison no va a chantajearle para que se quede con ella. Alison se ríe y dice que alguien la está amenazando, y si es él o Melissa, se detiene esta noche. Ian dice que los vídeos traerán a todos abajo, incluso a su propia familia. Alison le advierte que la deje sola, y Ian despega. Miembros Conocidos *Ian Thomas *Jason DiLaurentis *Garrett Reynolds *Melissa Hastings *Jenna Marshall Miembros Sospechosos *Darren Wilden Trivia *I. Marlene King ha dicho que puede haber más miembros de la N.A.T. Club de lo que nos damos cuenta. *Jason fue el fundador del club, pero Ian más tarde se convirtió en el líder después de que *Jason se alejó de ella. En What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted, le revela a Emily que cree que alguien lo persigue debido a su pertenencia anterior. *Jason, Ian y Garrett tienen una conexión con Spencer Hastings: Jason es su medio hermano, Ian salió con Spencer y es su cuñado y Garrett tuvo sentimientos románticos por ella. *Todos ellos de alguna manera han estado involucrados con Melissa. Jason besó a Melissa, Ian salió con Melissa y se casó con ella, y Garrett y Melissa salieron antes de ser arrestado. *Cada uno de ellos tenía un interés romántico o relación con las niñas adolescentes: Garrett (Jenna Marshall), Ian (Alison DiLaurentis y Spencer Hastings), Jason (Aria Montgomery). *Este club no existe en los libros. Citas Galería 1-18-jenna-ian.jpg Garrett.png Ariajasonshouse.jpg Tumblr_lq54orqCnf1qhvak1o1_1280.png wee see all.jpg Melissah777.jpg Navegación Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Grupos Antagónicos Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School